


Australian Gate

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [34]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria is in the process of choosing their Eurovision song, who will it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australian Gate

Australian Gate

Julian Heidrich sat on the chair waiting to go into the room to propose his song. Today was the first day that you could enter songs for submission to be looked at by the Austrian government. If the Austrian president liked the song, he would enter it into the public selection. The the public would vote for the final three songs that they wanted, which would make it into the Austrian super-final.  
Julian looked down at the CD in his hands, it contained his song, Australian Gate. He was wondering what would happen if his song got accepted, and even wondering about what would happen if he was selected to represent Austria in the Eurovision Song Contest 2011. But at the same time he was also worried that his song may not be accepted...  
Alf Poier was set next to him, also holding a CD.  
"What's up kid?" Alf asked, "You worried or something?"  
"Well I uh..."  
"Come on, calm down, it's only a little contest, not the end of the world. Hey, I've been in Eurovision before, I know what I'm talking about."  
"Oh, ok," Julian smiled, "Thanks, I hope I'll be less nervous now."  
"Sure thing, it's your turn now anyway," Alf said, "Good luck kid."  
"Thanks!"  
\---  
And so Julian walked into the room, to find none other than President Heinz of Austria, sitting in a chair with a CD player next to him.  
"Julian?" asked President Heinz, "Julian Heidrich?"  
"Uh... yes... I... uh... didn't realise you would be the one waiting her, Mr. President..."  
"Yes well, I find it quite good to listen to songs directly, you see. So, why do you want to be the next Austrian superstar, Julian?"  
"Well," Julian smiled, "Here in Austria we have such good singers, you know, Udo Jurgens, Falco... I want to join in their ranks and be famous like they are! I want to make Austria proud, I just want to give them a Eurovision entrant to be proud of!"  
"Excellent spirit Julian! So, first things first, what is the name of your song?"  
"Australian Gate," Julian smiled.  
"Australian Gate? Australian Gate?! Don't you think we already have enough of an identity crisis with Australia?!"  
"Well... I just thought it would be funny if-"  
"Silence, I shall listen to the song! Give me your CD, please."  
And so Julian gave the CD to the president, and Heinz put the CD into the player and played the song 'Australian Gate'.  
"Hmmm...." said President Heinz after a while, "I like it, I really do like it. And maybe people do confuse Austria and Australia but that is not always a bad thing. Ok, I shall put your song into the public selection, the public shall decide whether or not your song makes the final 3. Ok, next!"  
"Th...thank you! Thank you!!!" Julian smiled, as he walked out of the room.  
"You're welcome," the president said after him, "Good luck, Julian."  
\---  
And so Julian walked back out into the room where Alf was still waiting to be called in to see the president.  
"Haha, see, that wasn't so bad," Alf said, "Guess I'm next. Wish me luck, kid!"  
"Good luck Alf," Julian said as Alf Poier went into the room after him.  
Julian walked out onto the steps outside the building and looked up at the blue sky. He was happy that his song got accepted, even happier that it had been the Austrian president himself who had approved of it. He saw two people coming towards him.  
The duo Trackshittaz, Lukas and Manuel were approaching the stairs, looking at Julian happily walking down them.  
"What are you so happy about?" Lukas asked, puzzled.  
"I... I got accepted!" Julian smiled.  
"Well, good for you," said Manuel.  
"Don't be worried," Julian said, "But it's President Heinz himself who is selecting the songs!"  
"What?!" yelled Lukas and Manuel together.  
"Yeah but don't worry," Julian said, "He's real nice and he has good taste, if I must say so myself."  
"Well then, this will be a piece of cake!" Lukas smiled, "Come on Manuel, let's show our song to the president!"  
"Oh, sure thing!" Manuel said, as the two of them ran up the stairs.  
"Good luck you two!" Julian smiled, looking up at the blue Austrian sky. He was so happy that the president had chosen his song, and that he could possibly even be the Eurovision entrant for Austria this year. For Julian, today it felt good to be Austrian.  
The End.


End file.
